valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Lena Brande
Lena Brande (''ブランド　レナ, Burando Rena)'' is a character from the Valis series and the main protagonist of Valis IV. Biography Lena was born with her sister Amu in Vanity, they were both raised as warriors and trained during their childhood. Lena's great challenge came when Galgear, the former prince of the darkworld who was awakened from his crystal prison, took over Vanity and kidnapped queen Valna. Lena formed part of the resistance leaded by Cham, and decided to go and save Valna, but Cham refuses to let her go, although she hears Yuuko's voice who convinces her and she let Lena go finally. Lena then tried to rescue Valna with the help of Amu, but Galgear himself stopped them. They were saved then by Asfal, Galgear's father, who wanted to help them and told them that the only way to stop Galgear was getting the Valis sword. Lena and her group made their way to Valhalla and talked with Yuuko, Lena then passed Yuuko's test and became the new Valis warrior. After this, they transported to the human world and beated Galgear's henchmen, Lena finally managed to defeat him, but her sister's life was taken in the process. Lena was last seen visiting her sister's grave and walking away. To the date, she is still the actual Valis warrior. Personality Lena is a determinated and habilidous warrior, she thinks about herself as born to be a justice warrior and is willing to follow that way no matter what. She, although, doesn't like killing people or sacrificing the life of innocents. She seems to talk of more sometimes (such as when meeting Galgear for the first time).She also cares for her beloved ones, such as her sister Amu, and has a great admiration for Cham and Yuuko. Abilities Lena shares most of her basic abilities with her predecessor, Yuuko, those are: jumping, sliding and using sword waves. She can also increase her attack's strengh by leveling up. She is skilled in the thunder spells, being one of the most powerfuls from the series. In Super Valis IV, she can also run faster, use the multi-weapon system (like Yuuko did in the first games) and become invulnerable to any damage while using the Valis armor. Appearances Lena only appeared in Valis IV (both versions) as the main protagonist and the new Valis warrior. She had to fight against the villain in turn from the game, Galgear. Gallery Normal Armor CD_37589E2C-345.gif|Lena as seen in Valis IV valis4-1.gif|Lena in Valis IV v4-1.gif|Lena in Super Valis IV item046.JPG|Lena artwork along with Amu from Valis IV Valis_4_-_1991_-_Shin-Nihon_Laser_Soft CD.jpg|Lena along with Amu in the Valis IV's CD valis4-sfc.jpg|Lena along with Yuuko in the Super Valis IV's cover valis_visual_collection_j_front.jpg|Lena along with Yuuko from the Valis Visual Collection's cover Trioartwork4.jpg|Lena along with Amu and Asfal from The Valis world artbook Lena Complete.jpg|Lena from the Valis Complete/Plus's cover Valis_IV_Stage_1_Cutscene.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_1_Cutscene_2.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_1_Cutscene_4.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_1_End_Cutscene_12.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_1_End_Cutscene_20.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_3_End_Cutscene.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_3_Cutscene_4.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_3_Cutscene_8.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_3_Cutscene_9.jpg Valis_IV_Stage_3_Cutscene_10.jpg Valis Armor 1556481-valis4pcelena.png|Lena with her Valis armor from Valis IV Lenaartwork2.jpg|Lena artwork with her Valis armor from The Valis world's artbook Valis_IV_Stage_3_Cutscene_10-2.jpg Trivia *Lena has many things in common with her predecessor, Yuuko: **Their basic skills are almost the same. **They both have the same hairstyle (although with other colour). **Their armors's shape are almost the same. **They both lost a beloved person for them, Yuuko lost Reiko and Lena lost Amu. **They both were born in Vanity. **They both had the same age when they became Valis warriors. *Lena is the most recent and actual Valis warrior. *Lena appeared in Mugen Senshi Valis Gaiden LENA, a short manga serialized in the first five issues of PC Comicworld magazine in 1992. *A rumor said that a sequel for Valis X was going to be developed by eants short before that Telenet went out of business. Its possible that Lena and Amu were going to be the new protagonists in the sequel. *Lena's sprite in Super Valis IV can be colorswapped via an input code to become Yuuko's armor and hair's colors. *Contrary to her predecessor, Lena became the Valis warrior by her own will. *Lena is the only known Valis warrior to have fought her predecessor. *In many artworks, Lena's hair color is potrayed as dark pink/indigo hair, while in some other artworks and in the game, her hair's color is potrayed as red. Category:Characters